Wollga
Wollga aa Woillga und im jingan Dialekt aa Woiga ischt a Gmoa im obaboarischn Landkreis Garmasch-Patakurch. S gheart mit Garmasch-Patakurch, Mittawolld und ondre Gmeindn gen Werdenfölsa Lond. Die daitsch-eschtrechische Grenz valafft lei a poor km sidli. Wollga büld zamm mit Krie und Mittawold an Tourismusverbund Alpenwelt Karwendel. Vo do aus ko ma as ganze Joor sportln, wandern und an Winta aa Schiiforn. Erdkunde Wollga ligg im Ouban Isartoill (Region Oberland) eppa 14 Kilometar eschtli vo Garmasch-Patakurch unn kheard genn Werdnfölsa Land. S isch de nerdlichschte vo de drei Gmeindn Mittawold, Krie und Woillga de se gen Tourismuverbund Alpenwelt Karwendel zammgschlossn ham. Mit Krie zamm grenzt de Gmoa an da Boarischen Voroilpm im Nordn unn Karwendl im Sidn. An Sidoschtn vom Ort ligg da Schöttlkarspitz mit a Heach vo 2.050 Meter und de zua Mittawold ghearndn Soiagruppm und an Nordweschtn as rund 2000 Meter hoache Eschtagebirg mitm Schafkopf (1310 Meter Heach). Da Hausbarg Krepplschroffn mit a Heach vo 1.160 Meter beginnt oubaholb vom Ort. An Sidweschtn ligg da Wettastoar der wou mitm Karwendl zamm de Grenz z'Eschdareich büld. Da weschtliche Toal von Ort Oberach gheart mit zamm mit de boadn Gheft Öttl und Wolf z'Wollga. Se lign sidle von Einsiedl und unmittlbar an da eschtlichn Grenz vom Landkreis Garmasch Patakurch. Von Poschtamt her gsechn gheart s weschliche Oberach mit de zwoa Gheft gen Ort Walchnsea. s'Eschtliche Oberach gheart zur Gmoa Jachenau. Sideschtli lafft d'Isar an Woillga vorbei. Seitdem 's Walchnseakraftwerk baut worn isch, isch d'Isar fascht austrickent. Im Südosten erstreckt sich die Isar, deren Flussbett seit dem Bau des Walchenseekraftwerks zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts nahezu ausgetrocknet ist. Da Iwaleitungskanol geat in am Tunell vom Staurwehr in Krie durch Wollga durchi und geat bis genn Sachnsea. Eschtle von da Isar geats genn Isarwinkl. Geschichte Wollga isch as erschte Moill as Joor 763 ols wolhogoi in da Grindungsukrund vom Kloaschta Scharnitz aufgschrim woarn. Da "Gau da Walchn" odar "Walschn" hot de remischn Leit, olso de Siedla und Legionäre, nachm Zerfoll vo da Provinz Raetia vor de Bajuwarn gschitzt. 10 Joor spaada isch as Kloaschta wegn seina ungmiatlichn Log mim Kloaschta Schleadarf (Schlehdorf) vareinigt worn. Wenkersätz Am End von neinzehntn Joorhundat senn im daitschn Sprochraum an fascht jedn Ort vierzk Sätz obgfrogt worn de ma de WenkersätzWenkersätze hoaßt. Aa z'Wollga senn de SätzWenkersätz aus Wollga aufgschribm worn. A nuie Version ausm Joor 2014 kon ma hier lejsn: 1. An Winta fliang de truckna Bladlan a da Luuft umanann. 2. Es heart glei auf gen schneim, nacha weards Wedda wieda bessa. 3. Dua Kuilln an Oufn eiie, dass Mülle boi gen sian oufang. 4. Da guat oilt Mou ischt mibm Rouss an Eis eibrochn unn as koilt Wosser (eiie) gfoilln. 5. Ear ischt voar vier oder 6 Wochn gstarm. 6. S Fuir ischt tschtark gwaisn, d Kiachlan senn ja und ganz schwarz oubrennt. 7. Er isst d'Oar allm ohne Soilz un Pfeffer. 8. D Fiass deammer wea, i moa/glaab i hous durchglaffn. 9. I bi bei da Frau gwaisn un hou's ihra gsagg/gsejt und sie hot gsagg sie weards aa ihra Dochta song. 10. I wülls aa nimma doa. 11. I schlagge glei mitn Kochleffl um d'Oarwaschl, du Aff. 12. Wou geaschd oue, süill ma mid da geah? 13. Es senn schlechte Zeitn. 14. Mei liabs Kinn, blei dunt schtea, de beasn Gäns beissn di toat. 15. Du hoschd heint an mearschtn glearnt und bischd brav gwaisn, du darfschd friara hoamgea oills wia de oan. 16. Du bischd no it groaß gnua um a Flaschn Wei ausztrinkn, du muascht earschd no a weani waxn un greassa wearn. 17. Gea, bi sou guat un sog Deina Schweschda, si suill d'Gwanda fir enka Muada förte nahn un guat ausbieschdln. 18. Haschn kennt, nocha waars andersch kemma un dats bessa ummin stea. 19. Wear hot ma mein Kretzn mitn Fleisch gschtuilln? 20. Ear hot dou, wia wennschdn gen Dreschn bschöllt hattn, si homs oba söllba dou. 21. Wejm hotta de nuie Gschiecht vazöllt? 22. Ma muaß laut schrein, sischt vasteat a ins itta. 23. Mir sen miad un hom Duschd. 24. Wia ma nacht auf d'Nocht zruggkemma senn, senn de oan schoa an Bett glieng un hom gschlaffn. 25. Da Schnea ischt 'Nocht bei ins lieng bliem oba heit zmargascht isch a daganga. 26. Hinta insern Haus schtean 3 Öpflbaamlan mit roate Öpfalan. 27. Kinnts it nou an Aungblick auf ins wartn, nacha geamer mit enk. 28. Ös/Es darfts koane sölle Kinderein treim. 29. Insere Barg sen it recht hoach, de enkern sen vüll heacher. 30. Wia vüll Wirscht und Broud wüllts hom? 31. I vaschdea enk itta, ös müssts a weane lauter rain. 32. Habbs koa Stickla weisse Soaffn fir mi auf mein Disch gfunna? 33. Sei Bruada wüll se zwoa scheane nuie Heisa in enkern Gartn baun. 34. S Wort isch vo Hearzn kemma. 35. Dais ischt recht gwaisn vo enk. 36. Wos hockn do fir Vaigalan doum aufm Mairla. 37. D Baurn hom finf Oxn un nein Kia un zwölf Schaflan voars Darf brocht, dai wüllsn vakaffn. 38. D Leit sen heint oillsam aufm Föll dauss un mahn. 39. Gea nou, da brou Hund duat da nix/nicht. 40. I bi mit de Leit do hint iba dWies as Koarn gfohrn. Beleg Kategorie:Gemeinde in Bayern Kategorie:Wallgau